A dishwashing machine is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etc.) are placed to be washed. A dishwashing machine includes various filters to separate soil particles from wash fluid. A pump assembly can be provided for recirculating and draining liquid from the sump.